


A Sleepless Night

by Kim_Gayung69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Boy x boy, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Touching, boys being adorable, smut warning, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gayung69/pseuds/Kim_Gayung69
Summary: Yuri and Otabek had a long day of practicing at the rink. All Yuri wants to do is relax but Otabek has something else in mind.





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever real fanfiction so I hope it’s not crap and you enjoy it. ❤️❤️❤️  
> *smut warning

A Sleepless Night

 

Yuri was clinging tightly to Otabek’s waist as they drove the motorcycle through the wind. After a long day of practice Yuri just wanted to watch My Hero Academia, eat Ramen, and then go to sleep but Otabek had something else in mind. 

As they walked up to the front door Yuri fumbled around with the keys until he finally found the right one. As soon as he unlocked the door Otabek pushed Yuri against the wall and gave him a passionate kiss.

“B-Beka....? What are you doing?” Yuri asked with worry.

“Ah Yura, I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day and now I finally have the chance.” Otabek said hungrily

He kissed him again but more forcefully and lustful.

“Yura, you looked so sexy during practice today, I got so hard watching you skate. I just wanted to fuck you so hard in your tight little ass until you begged for mercy. I had to masterbate in the bathroom just to calm down from you.”

Yuri was so turned on by his words. He started to kiss him back faster and harder. Otabek took of his leather jacket while still continuing to kiss Yuri.

Otabek was fighting for dominance with his kisses, Yuri finally let go and let him slide his tongue in. Otabek started tongue fucking Yuri as he moved his tongue in and out of his mouth. He brushed his tongue over his lips wanting to taste the red cherry flavor of his plump lips.

Yuri hopped up and wrapped his legs around Otabek, he carried Yuri and placed him down on the bed. Otabek was moving from Yuri’s mouth to his neck. He started out slowly sucking but got faster and harder, biting down on his neck while drawing blood. While leaving his mark on Yuri showing everyone that he belongs to him.

Beka lifted Yuri’s shirt up and over his head leaving his tum exposed. Yuri was rather toned for being so young he had a six pack and a really broad chest with pink nipples. Otabek’s tongue immediately went to his nipples, tasting them and licking around the hard nubs. Yurio let out a soft moan and Otabek started to bite around it getting more rough. He started to bleed so Beka licked it up.

Otabek started to kiss lower and use his tongue to outline his abs and licking around all of them.

“Uuuuh Beka!!!” Yuri groaned

Otabek sucked every inch of Yura making him squirm beneath him whenever he was touched. This turned on Otabek even more. He quickly took off Yuri’s pants and saw the tent forming from his boxers from his raging hard on. Beka removed Yuri’s boxers and his dick flung out. Otabek marveled at how big and beautiful his dick was, Yuri was seven inches long and was solid as steel. Otabek wanted to touch him so bad it but he didn’t want to rush things. Beka made his way down to Yura’s thighs while kissing and suckling on them. He bit down hard making Yuri whimper at it and softly moan.

“Ah B-Beka I n-need you” Yuri exclaimed

“What did you say?” Otabek said with a smirk

“Ah Beka I need you to touch me!”

“Where, babe?”

“AHH BEKA I NEED YOU TO SUCK MY DICK, ASSHOLE!!”

“Ok-Ok your wish is my command.”

He came up to his dick and licked it all the way up to the top like a lollipop. Yuri squirmed and whimpered under him. He licked around the head in circular motion and sucked it. Beka then deep throated his whole dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

“F-fuck Yuri moaned, mh take it all!!!”

Beka continued to suck hard and take all of his dick at once. He continued to circle around the head traveling all the way down to his balls. He licked and sucked all of his dick making Yuri moan hard.

“FUCK BEKA IM ABOUT TO CUM!!”

Otabek sucked harder until his dick erupted with cum, spilling all in to Otabek’s mouth.

“Mmh Yuri you taste good.”

“S-shut up” Yuri said while his face was as red as a tomato.

“Aw Yuri don’t be embarrassed, you are the best meal I’ve had all day.”

Otabek came up to Yurio and gave him a long kiss letting Yuri taste himself and whispered in his ear, “I told you you tasted good.” He then started licking and biting his ear.

“Hey Beka?”

“Yes, Yura”

“Um, I um kinda want you to play with my ass.” He said nervously

“Oh really?”

“Ah, Y-yes”

“Ok Yuri I’ll do it all I want is to want to make you feel so good.”

“You always do.” He said as he blushed

Otabek placed kisses all the way down Yuri’s body, licking his arms and his legs making him squirm below him roughly. Beka flipped Yuri on his stomach with his ass exposed in the air. He straddled him and kissed the back of his neck making his way down while kissing and sucking on his back. When he got to his ass he started biting and lightly slapping it making Yuri moan in pleasure. Beka inserted his tongue in his hole licking every part of him, thrusting his tongue in his ass vigorously.

“Ahhh shit Beka, fuck me!”

His tongue moved in and out of Yuri and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Aaah Beka I need you.”

“What do you want me to do? Beg for me...” Otabek said pervertedly.

“Shit Beka, please stick your big thick cock in me and fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.”

“Oh Yura, I didn’t know you could talk like that, it’s really sexy.”

“S-shut up and just fuck me”

Otabek slowly moved his finger in his ass expanding it so he can easily slide his dick in. He lined his dick up with Yuri’s ass and slowly slid his dick in and thrusted it hard.

“Uuuh Beka shiiiit”

Otabek sped up and thrusted faster and harder

“UUUH YURA YOURE SO TIGHT!”

“Fuuuck BEKA!”

Otabek moved his dick all the way out and thrusted in harder making Yuri scream in ecstasy.

“Fuck Beka harder, pleeeeeeaaase!”

Beka continued to thrust until they both were almost about to come.

Fuck Beka I’m almost there!!

Me too Yura!!!

With Beka’s last thrust they both came.

“UUUUUHH SHIIIIT BEKKAAA!!!”

“YURAAA!!”

As cum dripped out of Yuri’s ass, Beka licked it all out tasting his sweet semen.

Beka came up to Yuri and gave him a kiss

“Huh Beka, I’m so tiiiired.”

“Huh me too let’s get some sleep we have a big day of more practice tomorrow.”

“Uuuh don’t remind me, I just want to stay in your arms forever.” Yuri said tiredly

“Me too, but we can do this again tomorrow.” Otabek exclaimed hopefully.

“Yeah I don’t know if my ass can take it, but I don’t want to worry about that now I just want you to snuggle with me.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s stomach and put his head on his chest.

“Uh Beka you’re so warm and comfy.”

“Yura, I didn’t take you for a snuggling type.”

“I’m not but I’ll make an exception for you, because I-I really love you.” Yuri said while blushing.

Otabek was blushing too this is the first time Yuri ever said I love you to him.

“W-well, say something.....” Yurio exclaimed nervously

“Yuri, I love you too”

Yuri was blushing so hard that he buried his head into Otabek’s chest out of embarrassment. Yuri squeezed him harder.

“Uh Yura I uh can’t breath.”

“Suck it up, love hurts” Yuri said with sass

Otabek smirked and looked into Yuri’s eyes, his lips were so red and he was blushing like a bride. His eyes sparkled and at the moment Otabek truly knew he loves Yuri.

Otabek brought his face closer to Yuri and tilted his head up to his. He brushed his fingers over Yuri’s lips and Otabek pulled him in for a kiss. They’re tongues intertwined as they pressed their lips together passionately. They were both kissing like they needed it to survive. They felt like the kiss lasted forever but neither of them wanted to stop.

The kiss finally ended and they both blushed redder than a rose blossoming in spring.

“Hey Yura, I love you”

“I love you too, Beka”

For the rest of the night they slept with their bodies tangled together, snuggling like their lives depended on it. There was no where else they’d rather be.


End file.
